Season Two
Episodes 2.01: A Life Born New. The second season opens directly after Brandon's funeral. Callum needs a fresh start, far away from the reminders of his friend's untimely death. He takes up Coronation Street's job offer and whisks away to the UK to start filming right away. Follow Callum and he starts living it up, British style. Original Air Date: '' ''February 3rd 2013. 2.02: Down The Spiral We Go. Unable to handle the stressful life of filming a major production like Coronation Streetwhile also grieving for the death of his best friend, Callum begins to snort cocaine on a daily basis. Normally a little drug use is socially acceptable (Just look at Charlie Sheen) but now that it's starting to affect his career who knows what will happen! Original Air Date: '' ''February 13th 2013. 2.03: The Final Step. Finally Callum's major drug use catches up with him and starts taking it's toll on the other cast mates on Coronation Street. An executive decision is made and Callum's character is to be written out! Well obviously Callum's not going to be too pleased with that, especially when a final ultimatum is given. Original Air Date: '' ''February 20th 2013. 2.04: @ Apartment 1974. Callum's family and friends are secretly flown in by the production company of Living Callum in order to hold a secret intervention in his British flat. (This marks the first appearance of Alexx Hiotis since the first season finale, and the first appearance of his family in the show.) Original Air Date: '' ''February 22nd 2013. 2.05: Celebrity Rehab, Bitches! Callum is on his way to Celebrity Rehab after accepting his family and friend's offer of help! There he makes a strange acquaintance. Charlie Sheen guest stars. Original Air Date: '' ''February 27th 2013. 2.06: Smoking In Paris, Dying In Rome. When the body of rich socialite Paris Hilton is found floating in her lakeside home, Callum's family and friends debate on whether or not to tell the troubled reality star for risk it will shatter his rehabilitation. Meanwhile, Callum and Charlie Sheen's friendship continues to grow. Original Air Date: '' ''March 7th 2013. 2.07: The New "Living Callum." Callum is released from Celebrity Rehab and quickly gets back to his old routine. And when we say old, we mean old: Callum he quit Coronation Street and has decided to move back to Canada with his friends and family. But right as Callum is about to leave the UK, word hits him about Paris's death, and about the even-more recent death of his new friend Charlie Sheen. Can he stay clean with all this death weighing down on his shoulders? Original Air Date: '' ''March 13th 2013. 2.08: Cloud Cuckooland. To get away from the sadness of the real world, Callum and Alexx use their millions to buy an experimental new technology that can transfer human consciousness into that of a video game. But when the wiring messes up, both Alexx and Callum are trapped inside the N64 games Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, battling for their lives. Literally. If their energy bars empty, they die. Original Air Date: '' ''March 16th 2013. 2.09: To The Nines. Nine deaths have occurred all in the last few months: Brandon, Paris Hilton, Charlie Sheen, and various other members of the socialite community. It's become apparently clear that the richest members of society are slowly being picked off one by one. Lindsay Lohan has gone into hiding and Callum and Alexx fear for their fabulous lives. But when Alexx goes missing, there's suddenly a tenth name added onto the list... Original Air Date: '' ''March 31st 2013. 2.10: I'm Just A Little Bossy. Following the presumed death of his only other best friend Alexx, Callum relapses and his cocaine use starts up once more. He goes on a bender and vanishes, and while the police and FBI search for Alexx, Callum's family searches for him. Original Air Date: '' ''April 1st 2013. 2.11: Diversion, Part One. In a last ditch attempt to get away from it all, Callum and Lindsay Lohan go on yet another around-the-world cruise. But of course, drama is quickly behind them. Original Air Date: '' ''April 6th 2013. 2.12: Diversion, Part Two. The cruise ship sunk after a sudden explosion, Callum and Lindsay Lohan float in the ocean waiting for help to arrive. But things get extremely intense once sharks arrive and start chewing apart the corpses in the water. Original Air Date: '' ''April 6th 2013. 2.13: 20 25 12 5 18. (Part I) Callum is placed into protective custody along with the other richest people in the world after Lindsay Lohan is kidnapped from the coast guard's custody. The world is in disarray and the police are stumped. But then Callum, after having a drink from an airport bar, vanishes. His family and friends go insane, but the police were able to find a shred of evidence left behind. It appears that the kidnapper is getting sloppy... Original Air Date: '' ''April 12th 2013. 2.14: Hangar. (Part II) Callum's life is once again in peril as the celebrity kidnapper/murderer has him and the others hidden away somewhere. It's only a matter of time before they, too, turn up dead. The police run the evidence they discovered at the airport and quickly track down the whereabouts of the kidnappees. They arrive at a hangar, hidden out the outskirts of California, just in time to save their lives from... from... the unnamed rich socialite wannabe that tried to ruin Callum and Brandon's cruise a few months prior. He reveals that he's been jealous of the rich folk for years, and thought that if he killed them all hecould finally have his moment in the spotlight. He is shot dead by police after refusing to put down his weapon. Original Air Date: '' ''April 13th 2013. '2.15: Sunrise. (Part III) ' Callum, Alexx, Lindsay Lohan, and all the other surviving members of the celebrity kidnapper/murderer, decide to throw a massive party to celebrate their survival. The world is once again at ease over the return of their idols. But are things really as cut-and-dry and they seem? Find out the shocking truth behind the celebrity kidnapper in this chilling end to the second season of the critically acclaimed Living Callum. Original Air Date: '' April 17th 2013.''